dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Xelor
Followers of Xelor or Xelor's Sandglass are manipulators of time and space. They can slow an enemy to a crawl, and warp across the battlefield in the blink of an eye. This class specializes in stalling monsters and preventing them from dealing out damage until other players kill them. Xelors can do some massive ranged damage at medium range but have very few buffs for the party making them easy to kill if you can survive their barrage and AP steal. Be prepared to survive it twice, however, because Xelors can teleport away when enemies get too close. Stats For Characteristic The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: Intelligence (1:1, until 100 points) - Intelligence is by far the easiest build for a Xelor. Spells like Temporal Dust and Mummification will benefit from high Intelligence. Agility (1:1, until 20 points) - This is an alternate build for Xelors who wish to max out spells like Frostbite and Shriveling. This build is not recommended for first time players. Other characteristics: Vitality (1:1 point) - A recommended stat for Xelors once the first soft Intelligence cap is reached. Xelors start out with only 42 HP at level 1. (Usually boosted through the use of items or Vitality scrolls.) Strength (2:1 until 50 points; 3:1 until 150; 4:1 until 250; 5:1 until 340) - Not particularly recommended. Those who wish to boost Xelor's Punch might consider raising this stat after level 60~70. Strength Xelors are notorious for using Hammer Skill and a Neutral or Earth based hammer. Chance (1:1, until 20 points) - Not particularly recommended. Those who wish to boost Clock might consider raising this stat after level 60~70 Wisdom (3:1 point) - Not recommended. Those who wish to boost Counter might consider raising this stat. Even then it is recommended that this stat be first increased with wisdom scrolls.(WIsdom Xelors should put one point into wisdom then 2 into intel or vitality) Class spells Note : Now with the 1.17, all Xelor spell have 10% probability to add 1 AP to the caster The class spells available to members of the Xelor class are: Builds Intelligence Builds * Xelor/Intelligence Standard Intelligence Build * Xelor/Intelligence2 Lil' different from this first one. * Xelor/Purebreedintel Pure Breed Intelligence * Xelor/Hammer/teleport Hammer Build * Xelor/Intelligence/wisdom Intelligence + Wisdom * Xelor/Attack Power Damage Build * Xelor/dagger Dagger Build Wisdom Builds * Xelor/Counter Standard Wisdom Build * Xelor/Wisdom Another Wisdom Build * Xelor/hammer/wisdom Hammer + Wisdom Build * Xelor/Wisdom/damage Wisdom + Damage Build Agility Builds * Xelor/Agility Standard Agility Build * Xelor/Agility_Dagger Agility Dagger Build * Xelor/AgilityI Another Agility Build Other Builds * Xelor/Strength Strength Build * Xelor/Chance Chance Build * Xelor/Ap Loss AP Manipulation Build * Xelor/Vitality Vitality Build * Xelor/Life Alternate Vitality Build * Xelor/Pure Dark Ray For people who like huge damage that are new There is also a leveling guide for all classes at: *leveling_guide Weapon Specialization, and Class Bonus Xelors receive a +40% damage bonus with a Hammer, and a +30% damage bonus with a Wand. Some Xelor's use also daggers. as Crit Xelors. Theyr really good at close to close combat. but if u keep distant theyr nothing. Training dopple To fight a dopple, bring the required item to Marlonebrando Peule, inside the Xelor class temple (3, 1) Trivia Reading Xelor backwards gives you Rolex, which is a very expensive watch. Category:Class